devilmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 27
Chapter 27: Amaterasu of the Sun Synopsis The only way to turn the tide was to summon Amaterasu. Orochi forced me to summon Amaterasu. Will this really resolve the current situation? Dialogue (Core of S1) You: Ugh...Ahhh. Yuki: Name. You: Ahhhhhh!!! (A bright flash) Yamatano Orochi: At last...We meet again. Hahaha. Amaterasu: You have not changed, pointless being. And it has been a long time, my contractor. You: Huh? You're Amaterasu? Amaterasu: That is correct. I am the sun goddess, Amaterasu. It is the third time that we've met. Yamatano Orochi: You? A sun goddess? That is ridiculous, Amaterasu. Yuki: Amaterasu, the paradise of our world is in danger of collapsing. We must go back to the paradise. Amaterasu: Yuki, you have served me well. You followed my order to find my contractor and lead him to Orochi. I shall reward you. Yuki: Amaterasu, what do you mean? Yamatano Orochi: Fool, do you still not understand Amaterasu's intentions? Do you think she cares about the paradise collapsing? She wants it gone. Just as the abyss fell to this world, the paradise will collapse and become part of this world. Yuki: Is that... Yamatano Orochi: The real reason the paradise started to collapse is because she come to this world. Amaterasu: You talk to much, pointless being. But what you said is not wrong. The world, my world, has changed, and nothing can bring it back. Maybe it's wise to adapt to the new world then. The abyss that spread here is different from the one we knew. Because it adapted to this world. I thought I could absorb the abyss with my power. I failed 10 years ago, but it shall be different this time. By absorbing the abyss in this world, I will become the absolute being. Yuki: Amaterasu, you...Have you used me? Amaterasu: Used you? You are my servant. Your purpose is to serve my orders. You: Damn it...What is all this about? So, you're nothing different from him? Amaterasu: I am different. Like in the past, the choice is yours to make. I ask you, Contractor. Do you wish to make a contract with me? If you do, I will destroy Orochi. After that, our contract will be terminated. You: In the end, you're going to do the same as him. What do you get out of that? Amaterasu: I do not care about humans. I will spare their territory. That's what you have always wanted all along, is it not? Yuki: No, Name. You shouldn't make the contract, or something much more terrible than 10 years ago will happen. You: If nothing good can come out of this gamble, I will at least bet on someone who will save humanity. Yuki: Name!! You: Amaterasu! Let's make the contract. Tell me your conditions. Amaterasu: There is only one condition. Work with me to defeat Orochi. When that is achieved, the contract will be terminated. You: My only terms are defeating Orochi and getting rid of the core. The deal is made, Amaterasu! (Sigil flashes) Next Chapter